(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy robot having a timepiece on the torso thereof. More specifically, the present invention pertains to such a toy robot which can be used as a plaything for children as well as a timepiece which may be used either as a table clock or a wrist watch.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto fore, many attempts have been made for adding toy like appearances to a table clock or a wrist watch particularly for use by children in order to amuse them. One of such conventional table clocks or wrist watches proposes to have an outer casing resembling a famous television character or the like. In another conventional known table clock or wrist watch, it has been common to have hands of the table clock or wrist watch made in the form of scissors-paper-rock. There are others in which eye-catching pictures or devices are drawn on a dial face or a wrist watch band. The concept is to add a plus something factor to a wrist watch or a table clock in order to draw children's attention.
The thought process for making such a conventional wrist watch or table clock weighs a primary importance on a timepiece function and aims at adding a plus something factor as a secondary thing as mentioned above. In other words, no prior art aims at making a toy wrist watch or a table clock equipped with a watch function as well as a toy function.